Spider-Man & One Punch Man
by NotReallyNoOne
Summary: Spider-Man and One Punch Man. Both great stories, but what if they existed together? In this series, Spider-Man is sent to an unfamiliar world, and is helped by a certain hero and his cyborg sidekick... Rated T for blood and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Day, New World

Forcing open your eyes, having the light blind you, and having to keep yourself awake long enough to adjust is terrible. Waking up at all is one of the worst experiences that you'll ever have in your life, even more so when you had gotten barely any sleep. But awaking is especially terrible when you wake up in a pile of rubble, in a place that you don't recognize.

And that's what Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, was experiencing at this very moment.

He woke up, feeling as if he had been out drinking with friends the previous night. His back ached every time he slightly moved, he was still wearing his suit, and the sunlight directly in his eyes made it difficult to see. He couldn't remember anything from the past few days, and he was trying to recall any bit of information he could, but then he noticed something. It was quiet.

If he had been in New York, or almost any place he was normally, he would've heard people or at least cars. And then he noticed that there were no buildings above him. And all of this led him to look around him.

He sat up slowly, making his whole body hurt in protest, but he fought through the pain and was able to get a good look at his surroundings.

He was sitting in a lot of dust, rocks, and a few metal spikes that looked like broken car bumpers. All around him was the ruins of a city. And it looked old as if it had been like this for a long time.

"Oh gosh," he said aloud to nobody in particular. "That must've been a pretty crazy night."

There was no answer. In fact, there were no signs of life at all, other than the destroyed remains of buildings that were scattered about. He began to panic, which wasn't a terrible idea considering it looked like the world ended, but in the distance, he spotted a city block of buildings still standing. The nearest looked like some kind of apartment.

"Okay. Looks like I'm heading somewhere." After a second of testing his footing, he started walking towards the nearest building which looked like an apartment complex. His back was still in pain, and lungs were clearly damaged, making it difficult to breathe, let alone walk.

As he hobbled along, he took off his mask. There was nobody around to see him, so he figured that putting something against his mouth when he was struggling to breathe probably wasn't the greatest idea.

The apartment was far from where he was, and he didn't dare the move faster than a strolling speed, so it was gonna take a while. He could feel his body slowly healing itself, but he definitely wasn't healed enough to run.

The only thing keeping him going was those buildings, those barely noticeable images in the background. He kept his eyes trained on them, using his Spider-Sense to make sure he didn't trip. He held his chest in one arm and used the other to hop over debris or hold his body weight as he stepped down.

He sighed, slightly hurting his lungs. He had absolutely no clue what had happened, where he was, or what he was gonna do. In fact, he was sure he didn't really know anything at all at that second. All he knew was that he was ready for whatever he had to do.

He had a long trip ahead of him.

* * *

_Somewhere in a Completely Different Universe…_

"Where… could he be?" Iron Man asked, rubbing his head. His head was resting in hands as paced around the small room. "He hasn't been spotted anywhere for the past two days."

"I'm well aware of that, Stark." Doctor Strange replied. He was as worried as Tony, but he wouldn't all his face to show that.

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything about it," Tony said, putting his hands on the round wooden table that separated him from Strange.

"I'm planning and thinking very carefully. This whole thing is-"

He was cut off by Tony, who was still standing with his palms flat on the table.

"Planning, and thinking, and whatever else kind of garbage you're doing right now won't bring Peter back."

Strange knew Tony was desperate. He had been a wreck ever since the incident that left the beloved Spider-Man teleported to who-knows-where.

"But _something _has got to bring him back. And I- I-" Tony sputtered. "I have got to figure out what that thing is."

Strange was feeling sympathetic and tried to calm him down.

"Look, I know you feel responsible for this, but-"

"I am responsible. I am." He pointed his finger into his chest. "I could've helped him, I could've done… something. Anything. But I didn't. And now look, here we are, trying to save someone when I had the ability to save him in the first place."

Strange remained silent.

"I'm going to go test some stuff," Tony said this coldly. He turned, and without another word, left the room, leaving Doctor Strange alone in thought.

Peter hummed an old song to himself. His Uncle Ben used to play it on an old record player when Peter was little, but Peter couldn't remember the title, nor the lyrics. So, he walked and hummed to himself. It was comforting, in this strange, unfamiliar place.

He had already walked at least a mile, and he could see that the buildings were getting closer. He was healed enough to walk normally as long as he held his side, although after trying to run once, he had been reduced to lying on the ground for roughly 5 minutes.

He was tired, but that didn't mean he was slowing down. He had to reach the buildings. He had to. It was his duty to figure out what had happened, along with saving as many people as he could.

If there were people to save.

Now quickly approaching the cluster of still-standing buildings, he became excited a little. It was the first time he had felt something positive since waking up.

He raised his walking speed, but not much past a jog. He had to make sure not to hurt himself any further, otherwise, he wouldn't be much of a help to anyone, which included himself.

Even though his costume was ripped, his skin was scarred, and he was half-expecting to not find anyone there, he persevered and kept on venturing forth, towards the apartments.

* * *

Saitama was lazily sitting on a beanbag chair, flipping through what little TV channels he got. There weren't many of them, and they were mostly news. Normally, he wouldn't mind this but today there were no monster attacks, no exciting battles, or anything else that made the news bearable. It was all weather and small news. Although one channel had some stories about something related to politics, which Saitama wasn't particularly fond of.

"Ugh, I'm so bored," he said, resting his head on the wall. He clicked the TV off and sighed.

"Master," Genos said from the kitchen. He was scrubbing a plate and had many other plates stacked next, all of which were clean. A smaller stack had dirty plates. "If you wish, I can get some more manga for you after I finish this."

Saitama turned his whole body around and looked back at the cyborg.

"Um, no it's fine Genos. You have other, more important stuff to focus on. Or something like that." He turned back around and got more comfortable. "Plus, I kind of want to pick out my manga on my own." He said this last part a little quieter.

"As you wish." Genos turned back to his cleaning.

Saitama turned the TV on again, only to be greeted by a warning. The footage on-screen showed a giant Tyrannosaurus-like creature destroying buildings. People were screaming, car alarms were blaring, and the ground shook.

"-this unidentified creature is put at somewhere between a dragon and a demon level threat. All citizens within City H are required to evacuate. Several heroes have been sent to the-"

"I will go." Genos stepped away from the dishes and took off his apron. "I must stop this creature before any more people are harmed."

"Um, okay I guess. Do you want me to come with you?" Saitama once again looked at the cyborg.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I still haven't fulfilled your assignment."

"Assignment? Wha-" Saitama suddenly remembered what he meant. "Oh, you're still trying to get into the top ten in Class S?"

"Yes master, I am." Before he could say anything else, he suddenly perked up. Genos looked out of the window which faced a particularly large destroyed area. "There is a creature approaching. It is moving slowly but it might still be dangerous."

Saitama got up and walked to the door that leads out to the deck. He looked out, scanning for someone, or something.

"I don't see anyone." He opened the door and stepped out. He looked once more, and this time saw a flash of red and blue. "Oh, wait. It looks like a dude in a red and blue suit. Must be a hero."

Genos' eyes narrowed.

"Or it could be a monster."

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but either way, shouldn't we go talk to them?" Saitama looked at Genos quizzically.

"I suppose so. I shall go and-"

"No, no, you have to go to that monster thing." He pointed at the TV where the news was still reporting on the creature.

"But I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything." Saitama stood with his hands balled against his hips in a pose that he though looked heroic. He also put on his most deep and cool-sounding voice. "You must go and help the people. For that is what a hero is, someone who helps people. I will stay behind and deal with that thing. But you must help everyone. Do not worry about me."

Genos gasped audibly and began writing things down in a notebook.

"I will, master, thank you!" He opened the door and crouched down. Then, faster than the eye could see, he ran off, leaving a trail of smoke.

After he left, Saitama turned back to the window.

"He bought it, huh? I must be pretty convincing as a hero. Maybe I should try to be more heroic-y more often. It might improve my image." Saitama looked at the red-and-blue spot in the distance. "So, let's see what you are."

He climbed over the short wall that protected people from falling off the balcony and landed on the ground with a soft _thunk_.

He started walking towards the figure in the distance, but as he did, something came out of the ground near the person. It leaped at him, and Saitama knew that the person wouldn't be able to defend himself in time.

He sprinted up to the man, and when he reached him he hit the creature, which now looked worm-like, except it had a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. The worm exploded into a burst of something that looked like guts, spattering Saitama, and the man.

Peter looked up, still clutching his side, still in pain. His breaths were long, drawn-out, and heavy They attacked his insides with pricks of pain every time he inhaled.

"Oh, um, cool. Thanks, dude. Who-" He winced. "Who are you?"

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting. I hope you enjoy it! I have a few chapters written, so I'll be posting them randomly, but once I get to the point where I reach stuff I haven't written, it might take a little to get posts out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Just a Guy who's a Hero for Fun

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun. But you call me Cape-" He stopped and quickly corrected himself. "You can call me Saitama."

Peter sat up a little and held a hand out for Saitama to shake. Saitama took his hand, and they shook.

"And I'm Spid-" Now it was his turn to correct himself. Saitama had already seen his face so he figured that it wouldn't hurt more to tell this guy his name. Plus, he had an idea forming in his head. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. Why are you all the way out here, in the middle of… well, here?"

"Oh, well, I'm a hero and I…" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain that he had no clue where he was, or why he was here.

"You're a hero too?"

Peter was surprised at this. The man didn't look particularly hero-like, although he knew that he himself wouldn't look much like a hero if he weren't wearing a red and blue colored spandex suit.

"Yeah, I am. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He smiled a little.

"I've never heard of you, but cool, I guess." Saitama looked down at Peter's body, which was badly scratched. "Uh, what happened? Should I take you to the hospital or something?"

"Oh, right, I-" Peter was cut off as he felt his Spider-Sense tingle. "Look out!" he said, just before a larger version of the worm monster from earlier burst out of the ground behind Saitama.

Peter was about to jump and tackle Saitama to the ground, but Saitama simply turned and struck the creature with a single fist, killing it instantly. Guts, bits of skin, and everything else that made up the monster rained down on them.

Saitama turned back around to face Peter; his face looked bored even though he had just killed a giant monster. His fist was smoking.

"Should we get going?" Peter was astonished. Saitama looked and sounded as bored as if he had been playing chess.

"How did- You just-" Peter was struggling to find words. "You… killed that thing with a single punch!"

"Oh, right." It seemed like Saitama only just now noticed that. "That happens sometimes." He started to walk back to his apartment, not looking to see if Peter was following. "Hey, you should probably come this way."

Peter hurried after Saitama. He was sure he was in shock, which was why he had no problem running to catch up. Saitama was walking at a normal speed, and Peter stared at him, still attempting to figure out who this guy was.

"How did you…" Peter's brain scrambled for an explanation. "How'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how did you get so strong?"

Saitama looked at Peter, and with a completely straight face, he said;

"I trained."

After that, they walked in silence until they reached the door of Saitama's room. Peter expected that once they got inside, he'd see bodybuilding gear. This man was so strong, Peter was sure he'd be able to hold off the Hulk for a while.

But when they stepped in, what they saw was a normal room, with a TV, rack of books, a closet, a beanbag chair, a small kitchen, and a door which presumably lead to a small bathroom.

Peter suddenly remembered where they were supposed to be going. He gazed at Saitama, who was now grabbing a bag that was on the floor.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the hospital." Saitama stood up straight, and with a bag in hand, he shrugged.

"Well yeah, we are, but I needed to grab something. Plus, you're healing pretty quick, I don't think that you'll need much help." Saitama's voice was fascinating to Peter. It was always so monotone, no matter what was happening at that second.

"Okay, fair. But what's that thing that you're holding?" Saitama showed his first sign of emotion. A slight grin.

"This," he said, holding up the bag to show Peter. "Is my hero suit."

Genos leaped and fired his leg boosters, flying at the monster's face. He held a single arm out, getting ready to fire.

"After this long fight, you hideous beast. I have now found out your only weakness. You have no protection on the inside." His arm laser fired just he was about the enter the monster's mouth.

The creature let out a loud roar as the intense heat hit the inside of his mouth. Genos quickly changed direction by turning his legs and landed safely to the side of the monster.

As he landed, the beast fell to the ground behind him, shaking the earth, and destroying a few buildings.

The crowd gathered nearby cheered and started praising Genos. He saw everyone in the crowd yelling at him. Businessmen, children, women, they all were either crying in joy or on the verge of tears.

"How can we ever repay you?!" a man shouted, holding his arms out towards Genos. Genos, face still serious, walked to the crowd. As he did, the shouting died down.

"You need not repay me. I simply do this for you, the people. Your safety is payment enough." This brought more cheers from the people.

"He's so modest!" a young girl shouted.

After a few more minutes of listening to the crowd, Genos was eventually able to walk away. He was far away from City Z, where he and his master lived. But, with the robotic enhancements built into his body, the cyborg was able to run home in just a couple minutes.

He swerved, dodged, and duck under many obstacles on his way to the faraway city. But even with all of these impediments, he didn't take long. He did have to carefully crouch when he reached the broken fence which leads to the broken part of City Z as to not break it further, but after that, he was running at top speed again.

Once he got close, he slowed to a walk. He turned a corner and spotted his apartment on the second floor of a damaged building. The door was wide open.

Quickly, he hid behind a nearby bush and activated his scanner. There were two figures in the room, and one he recognized as his master, Saitama. But the other was new.

This unknown person did have human characteristics from what he could tell, but something was off. It was as if his body was just slightly different than a normal human.

"Master might be in trouble! What if that thing is attacking him?!"

He immediately ran up the stairs and to the door. After he got there, he held out the same hand which had destroyed the monster from before. It started to glow as he aimed at the unfamiliar man in the spandex suit.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Saitama?!" he barked out.

At this, the man turned, held his hands up, and his eyes filled with surprise. But before Genos blasted him to bits, Saitama, who was still holding his hero suit, ran between Genos and Peter.

"Woah, hey, this guy's a hero!" Saitama yelled over the sound of the arm cannon powering up. He was holding his arms out, shielding Peter.

"Oh. I see." Genos stopped readying his cannons and put his arms at his side. "I apologize, master. I thought that this man might be attacking you."

"I wouldn't attack him, even if I was a villain or something! He's way too strong…" Peter trailed off, deep in thought. Then he smiled a little (even though he was a little spooked still) and walked past Saitama.

He held out his hand.

"I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker. Or, Spider-Man if you'd like." He wasn't used to giving out his name like this, but he figured he would be safe if this guy was Saitama's friend. Even if this cyborg guy scared him a bit.

Genos took his hand and shook. His hand felt as hard as steel, which might actually be what they were made of.

"I am Genos. Or, you could call me Demon Cyborg." His voice, Peter noticed, was about as monotone as Saitama's, but for this guy, it sounded more robotic.

"Demon… Cyborg? Cool name, but doesn't it sound kind of evil?"

Genos narrowed his eyes a little. Peter scrambled to fix what he had just said.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure you're a good guy or whatever, I just, uh, mean that…" He didn't know what to say next. "Uh, hey, Saitama, you're a hero too, what's your hero name?" he said, quickly changing the topic.

He looked away from Genos since he was still scared of him, but he could feel the gaze of the cyborg lingering on his back.

Saitama's normally bored expression now became… sad? Disappointed? Peter didn't know. Whatever it was, it couldn't be a good thing.

"It's Caped…" Saitama barely whispered the last part.

"Uh, sorry, Caped what?" Saitama's expression grew more intense.

"Caped… Baldy…" Saitama choked out the last bit. Peter just stared at Saitama.

"No offense or anything, but that's kind of a dumb name."

"Yeah, I know." Saitama's expression changed to something that Peter could understand, embarrassment.

"Why don't you change it?"

This time, Genos spoke up.

"Your hero name is assigned to you by the Hero Association. You should know that." Genos now glared harder at Peter, and Peter shrank away a tiny bit.

"What's the Hero Association?" Genos and Saitama both looked at him a little strangely, with Genos' look being more hostile.

He just looked back in confusion

"What? Is that like SHIELD but for this… place…" Peter realized he still didn't know where he was. "Wait a minute, where am I?"

"City Z," Genos said, still staring.

"Where's that? Is it in America, or am I in a different country?" Peter was puzzled now since he'd never heard of a place being called something like City Z.

"America? Country?" Saitama asked. "The heck are you talking about?"

It was then that Peter's suspicions were furthered. He believed that he was in another universe.

"Stark." Steve Rogers walked into the Stark Laboratory, where Tony was working. "Made any progress?"

Tony looked up from his work. He standing in front of a holographic monitor. On it was displayed several equations, models, and text, none of which Steve could fully understand.

They both stood in silence for a second as Tony breathed in.

"No," he said begrudgingly. "I haven't. Not much anyway." Tony looked back down and started to erase several things. "Has the wizard gotten closer to figuring things out?" He had a tinge of anger, resentment, and disappointment in his voice.

"A little maybe," Steve replied, a somber look on his face. "He has somewhat of an idea where the kid went."

"Where." He didn't say it as a question. Moreover, he made it appear to be a statement.

"Another universe."

"Well no duh." Tony was completely angry now. He threw his hands down on the glass desk where the holograms were being projected from. "But he doesn't know which universe. I figured that out a while ago, considering that the thing that sent him away was a universe leaping device."

Steve cleared his throat. He had no words. He knew that Tony was the one most affected by this. Sure, everyone else missed him and was worried, but Tony had the unfortunate problem of believing it was his fault.

After a pause, he worked up something to say.

"Tony, you know that this isn't your fa-"

"Yes, it is! It is my fault. You, Strange, Banner, you all can keep telling me that 'it's not your fault' or 'you did the right thing' or whatever crap you'll make up."

The room was plunged into silence again, but this time Tony started to work on a new model.

Steve started to say something to Tony.

But he didn't. He couldn't. All he could do was leave the room. And that's what he did. He left Tony's lab, leaving everyone in the world a little more worried about where the amazing Spider-Man went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Figuring Stuff Out

"So. You think that you came from a different universe by some unknown means?" Genos was, of course, skeptical.

After Peter's theory had been strengthened by what he had found out, he began to explain things. Everything. About the world he came from, about his theory, and about everything else he could think of that could support his idea.

"I mean, it would make sense that didn't understand the way cities worked." Saitama was much more open to this idea. After all, he had seen things that probably make less sense than what Peter was saying.

"Master, should we really believe a random man that you found in a wasteland?" No one had moved from they stood previously. In the short hallway that leads to the main room, Saitama stood by the entrance to the main room, and Genos stood in the doorway. Peter was unfortunately stuck between them.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, he's not a known villain or anything."

"But he isn't a known hero either." Genos found some way to glare even harder at Peter.

"Which… would prove me right. I have no record of being in this world, so that must mean I come from a different one!" Peter held his hands up in triumph as if this proved everything.

"Makes sense to me," Saitama said, looking at Peter.

Genos looked appalled.

"Master, you surely can't be serious." He scrunched his fists into balls. "Having no records of someone does not mean they come from an alternate reality."

"I guess. But this guy hasn't attacked us, so I don't think that he's a villain or something."

"He might be lulling us into a false sense of security."

As they spoke, Peter waited for them reach a conclusion, knowing that if they reached one where they deemed him evil, he'd die. He knew that, for a fact, Saitama's power was far beyond his own.

He was a little worried, to say the least.

"So, those are my findings." Dr. Bruce Banner said, sighing. "Not much, I know, but here it is." He laid the papers on the table. "How about you, Tony?"

Everyone sitting around the long rectangular table looked up at the genius billionaire. He was sat at the very end of the table and was looking down at his lap. They waited a few seconds, but there was no reply.

"Tony." Doctor Strange said loudly.

This time, Tony did look up. He had his best poker face on. No one around the table could read what he was thinking. And, from how much poker he won, he was sure of that.

"Nothing," he said, barely moving. "I've got nothing."

It was easy to lie.

"You can't be serious." Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic said this in such an incredulous way that Tony briefly considered telling him the truth just to get back at this guy. "With all of that working you've been doing, I thought that you'd have something!" He raised his voice a little at that last part.

"Reed, calm down." Doctor Strange ordered. He knew what Tony was going through, this must've been tough for him, having to discuss the very thing that was tearing him apart. Tony had just there the entire time that everyone else was talking.

Little did he know that Tony _had_ figured it out. All of it. Or at least the part about where and how to find Peter. But he couldn't very well say that. The process would be too dangerous, far too dangerous. But he knew he had to do it.

"Pym, how about you?" Strange asked.

For the rest of that meeting, Tony remained silent. But he was thinking hard. And he promised something to himself. That night, he would go save Peter. He knew he had the ability, so he had to at least try.

Even if that meant death.

"I think," Genos announced. "We should just get rid of him now. He's caused far too much trouble."

He raised a hand again, pointed it at Spider-Man, and began to fire.

But before he could, Peter held his own hand out and fired his webbing. It latched onto the arm that Genos didn't have raised, and Peter pulled. He was just strong enough to turn Genos a little, knocking him off his balance.

Genos quickly recovered and used Peter's webs against him. He pulled his arm back, sending Spider-Man towards him.

He waited for the right moment and hit Peter in the back of his head as he sailed by.

Spider-Man got back up from the floor where he had fallen. He was not deterred and ran at Genos. At the same time, Genos ran at him. They were about to collide. Who knows how that would've ended? Perhaps Genos would've killed Spidey. Or, Peter might've beaten the cyborg.

But no one will ever know because as this was happening, wordlessly, Saitama walked forward a little and held a hand out. His pointer finger was applying pressure to his thumb, and when he let go of his thumb, he sent a few shockwaves flying at the two heroes.

They both flew backward, hitting the wall area that was to either side of the door. They slowly fell to the ground, with their backs rest on the wall.

Peter was groaning and holding his side which was now hurt again. Geno, on the other hand, was only 5% human, meaning that he didn't feel much pain at all. But he did feel the anger and disappointment emanating from Saitama.

"What the heck are you two doing?!" he yelled in frustration. "You're acting like your two small children who can't get along!"

They both looked down, although for completely different reasons. Genos looked down because he was ashamed of what he did in front of his master. He was disappointed in himself. He silently vowed to never give in to his childish ways.

But Peter, on the other hand, was worried. He knew Saitama's strength, and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was a little scared. Angering someone that took out a giant monster in one swing wasn't the best idea in the world.

In an act of pure stupidity, Peter started to mutter under his breath.

"Mr. Blonde Robot over there started this…"

Genos nearly leaped up. He clenched his fist and a flash of anger filled his face.

"Why you little…" He remembered what had happened. He relaxed his arm and the rest of his body.

"Good," Saitama said. "Both of you had inexcusable behavior." The two heroes being reprimanded sunk a little lower. "But I'm especially mad at you, Genos. I don't know this other guy very well, but you should know better."

Peter smirked on the inside, but he didn't show it. He wouldn't be this way normally. But showing up in another universe did this to people he guessed.

Also, he definitely was a little mad at this guy. All that he'd done was defend himself against certain death. Although he didn't think Saitama would've let them kill each other.

"If this man says he's a superhero from another universe who got bitten by a radioactive bug when he was a kid, then built a device that allowed him to shoot webs from his wrists and became a vigilante and later somehow got transported to this universe, I'll believe him."

Peter had done a little explaining during the argument.

When Saitama said this, however, Genos sat up.

"What?! Master, I don't mean to be rude, but you sound insane when you say that!" Saitama winced but kept going.

"Genos. You need to understand. These are strange times. An alien searching the universe for someone to fight him, a giant fish dude who came from the sea to conquer Earth, and a giant cockroach are way weirder than a dude who got powers and did interdimensional travel." Saitama was making this up as he went, but he was sure that sounded cool. Or at least he hoped he did.

Genos looked like he was thinking it over for a second, then nodded.

"I suppose that is true."

"And Peter," he started, looking at the man who was still staring at the ground. "You have amazing powers. Don't use them for silly things, you need to use them responsibly."

He, of course, would never know how much that hit Peter. After all, it was very similar to something his uncle had once said. He knew Genos had good intentions. They all wanted to help the world.

Peter also nodded.

"So, we all good?" Saitama asked, helping them up.

"Yeah," Peter replied reluctantly.

"Yes," Genos said, as serious as ever.

_Good,_ Saitama thought. _I couldn't have made up anything else._

So they stood there. The three of them talked about what they should do next. None of them had any way of knowing what would happen soon after. They had no clue who was coming to the building they stood in at that every second, nor did they know the danger the world would soon be in.

* * *

Hey guys. I know this is a short and boring chapter, but I assure you. Chapter 4 will have action in it. And spicy chicken wings. So stay tuned!

I'm glad to have all of the support from you guys, but I personally feel that while writing this series, I'm not doing it as good as I can be. So, that's why, after Chapter 4, I'll be taking a short break from this series. The break could be anywhere from a few days to a month. But I'll return to this no matter what. In the meantime, I'm currently planning a Pokémon series, and am thinking about doing a Marvel series. So yeah, the TL;DR version is that I'm taking a break but will be continuing on with other work.

Again, thank you guys for the support and everything.


	4. Chapter 4 (and update)

READ THE END FOR UPDATE

Chapter 4 - An Emergency

After discussing things for a while, Peter, Saitama, and Genos all finally got around to discussing the topic of what they were gonna do now.

"Well, I _am_ a little hungry," Peter said, stretching his arms.

Genos perked up and began to think out loud.

"I suppose you probably haven't eaten anything for at the very least one day, and combining that with how much energy you've been exerting while walking for approximately 2.4 kilometers, it would make sense that-" Genos was rambling. Everyone in the room except himself knew that.

"Is he really… doing math to figure out if I'm hungry?" Peter said to Saitama, almost unbelieving.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes." Saitama was looking almost as annoyed as Peter, but they didn't say anything while the cyborg thought to himself.

"Very well then." Genos finally ended his pondering and stood up straight. The hand that previously was resting on his chin now moved to his side. "We shall go to the local izakaya for a meal."

"Woah, uh, I'm fine with eating whatever you guys have here, no need to go to an izakaya," Peter said, holding up his hands. He wasn't sure what an izakaya was, but he assumed it was some kind of restaurant or something.

"No, I insist. I must apologize for my earlier actions." Genos bowed his head.

"And," Saitama spoke up. "I don't really have much food, and I don't want to go shopping while you're with us." What Saitama didn't say was how little money he had, and how there were no sales today.

"Oh. Okay then. But, I can't really go somewhere while wearing… this…" Peter gestured down to his tattered suit.

"Yeah. You can wear some of my clothes. I think we're probably about the same size." Saitama said.

Peter didn't show it, but he was a little apprehensive. The earlier monster attack worried him. What if he got attacked, and he couldn't defeat it?

Still thinking about this, Peter thanked Saitama and changed in the small bathroom. As he walked out of the bathroom, he rolled up his suit and set it down on a small table. He looked up and saw that Genos was cleaning, while Saitama was reading a comic. Peter wasn't quite sure what their relationship was, but from how Genos called Saitama "master", he figured that there was some kind of eternal debt that the cyborg had to work off.

Saitama looked up from his book.

"Oh, hey. You done?" He said in that monotone voice. "Do the clothes fit?"

"Yeah, I'm done. And the clothes fit great." The clothes were actually a little tight on Peter's body, but he wasn't going to say anything.

They left the apartments, walked for a while in silence, and reached a café. The outside looked very traditional Japanese. But once they walked in, Peter saw that it seemed like a normal, American fast food restaurant. It was a weird feeling.

After walking in, being sat down, and sitting in silence for a while, they were given menus. Peter looked at the menu. He had never been as hungry as he was right now. He looked at the biggest meals, with crazy amounts of food… Then he remembered money.

That might be a problem.

He cleared his throat as he saw that the meals cost up to 2000 yen. He wasn't quite sure how much that was, but it sounded expensive to him.

"Hey," He set the menu down and looked over at Saitama, who was still reading the menu. Genos, sitting right next to him, had the laminated paper on the table. "So… sorry to ask, but… do you have money?"

"Oh. Do… you not?" Saitama said.

"No… I don't really have pockets on my super suit." Peter almost said something ruder, but this guy was being pretty nice.

"You should. It helps." Saitama pointed at Peter. Then he lowered his arm. "I've got some money but I don't get paid for a while, so pick something cheap."

Peter wasn't quite sure, but he thought that Saitama looked a little worried at this. This man was able to defeat giant monsters easily. Could this guy really be worried about… money?

After ordering food, they talked a little but it wasn't like they had much to talk about. At least not in public. When their food finally arrived, Peter saw that Saitama had gotten French fries, Genos had got a slice of steak-like meat, and Peter's own food…

"And here's the spicy chicken wings. Thank you for waiting." The waitress said, smiling.

"Uh, thank you." Peter wished he could tip her or something, but he couldn't.

_Wait._ Spicy chicken wings? He hadn't been able to read the menu, so just went based on the picture. He wasn't good with spice. He almost said something to the waitress, but she had walked away.

"Master, why are you still wearing your costume when your out in the public like this?" Genos asked.

Peter brought a chicken wing to his mouth.

"Well, you never know what could happen when you're out. Always be prepared is what I say." He thought for a second before saying "Or maybe that's the Boy Scouts."

"I suppose you're right. We could get attack by any number fo villains right at this second."

Just as Peter bit down on the wing, an explosion rang out from outside. He spit the food out, wiped his mouth, and looked out. He was lucky that he had a cover for why spit it out, that had been way too spicy for him.

Outside, a man wield swords was running at them. He was dressed in purple and black. Or at least, Peter thought it was a dude. He wasn't quite sure.

Before anyone could do anything, he got up and ran out. This was an impulse, as Peter wasn't really thinking. He didn't have his suit, so he'd just have to fight in the clothes Saitama gave him.

He jumped up off the ground, shot a web from the device on his wrist, and latched on to a nearby lamp post. He swung around it, and his feet connected with the attacker's face. This guy was fast, so he ended up being launched a little back while the man's body hit a building.

Saitama watched this unfold. Genos started to get up, but he was stopped.

"Let's just wait and see how this works out," Saitama said. "If things get bad, I'll stop the fight."

"But master," Genos started. Then he remembered what happened earlier. "Fine."

"I kinda want to see how he'll do. I wonder who that other guy is." Genos looked at him a little weird.

"That's Speed O' Sound Sonic." Genos was almost mad about how little his master remembered.

"Who?"

_Crap._ Peter thought. _I ripped these clothes. I'll have to get Saitama some new stuff. _

He landed and saw that the guy was recovering from the knock. He had an enraged look in his eyes.

"Hey, uh, purple dude, what are you doing here?" Spidey asked.

"My name. Is. Speed O' Sound Sonic! And I am here for the one person that's beaten me before and is also the only person faster than me!" He was yelling this while keeping his body in a battle-ready stance.

"The _only_ person who's beaten you. Who's that, the pile of garbage behind the dumpster?" Spider-Man retorted. "Plus, that's too long for a name."

This made the man angrier, and he rushed forward. Spider-Man was sure that he kept his eyes locked on Sonic, but suddenly the man was behind him.

Peter felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the ground. He could feel blood dripping down his back. He'd fought speedsters before, but this guy was on a completely different level. He was crazy fast.

Spider-Man shot a web backward, intending to grab Sonic, or at least grab something he could use, but the line was immediately cut short. Literally. A sword sliced the webbing midair and it hit Peter in the chest, as he'd turned around at this point.

He yelped out in pain. Peter blindly swung, hit the air, and swung again. Each time he got more desperate. But the man kept slicing him. Where was Saitama? Certainly, he could defeat this guy.

Peter heard laughter.

"Not so quippy now, are you? As you see, my speed is-" He stopped suddenly as he was hit with a blast of air. It sent him backward into a wall.

Peter knew that air blast. He had been caught in one. He turned, back still in severe pain, to see Saitama standing, fist outstretched.

Spider-Man collapsed on the floor. He was strong. But not strong enough for this new universe. He couldn't help people here. He couldn't even help himself. But Saitama…

Saitama was a true hero. Saitama could help anybody he wanted to. These were his last thoughts as he passed out, in the parking lot of a café.

* * *

5/22/2020 Update: Hey guys! I'm alive, and well. I'm honestly surprised that so many people have been interested in this. So, I should explain. Basically, when I left I intended for it to be short, and I was thinking about writing a new chapter, but after a month or two I completely forgot. And a few more months later, I'm back. I will be writing a story, but a very different one. There's not really a set date.

This series is completely cancelled. Please don't follow or favorite this series anymore, as it floods my email with spam. I'll be keeping this series up on here, but will not be continuing it. I'd love to see someone else take up the story, but I'll be moving on. Thanks for the support guys, and see you soon!


End file.
